It is becoming increasing common to package and sell particular bulk food items in plastic bags. For example, many breakfast cereals are now sold in bags rather than boxes. Other bulk food items are also sold in bags (e.g., rice). It should be appreciated that such bags of packaged food products are pliable and deformable, albeit they maintain substantial constant volume. In general, it is impractical to arrange bagged food items on a point-of-sale shelf in a manner such that particular printing on the bags face store patrons. Thus, it can be difficult for patrons to quickly discern what brand of product is provided in the bags. It is therefore common to mount partitions/dividers on shelves to separate and isolate different brands and/or sizes of bagged food items in partitioned compartments and to put other signage near each partitioned compartment for the purpose of identifying and advertisement the bagged food items. In some cases, such signage is attached to or provided on the partitions themselves. The disclosure that follows improves upon known prior art shelf partitions for bags of bulk food.
Reference numerals in the written specification and in the drawing figures indicate corresponding items.